


Все псы попадают в рай

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он всегда думал, что после смерти нет ничего. Что это конец, что остановившееся сердце означает прекратившуюся жизнь. Но...





	Все псы попадают в рай

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sour Hale  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+]

　　Дерек не знал, что делать. Он бесцельно скитался по миру, ночуя в машине и изредка заезжая заправиться. Каждую ночь он просыпался и резко садился, ударяясь головой о крышу машины. Но даже этот удар не пробуждал его полностью. Он снова, раз за разом вспоминал ту чертову ночь. Ночь, когда ему стало плевать на стаю, когда он забыл, что он Альфа, когда он умер глубоко внутри и не воскрес. 

　　Ему снилось снова и снова, как плакали его волчата. Каждую ночь он переживал это ощущение бесконечной боли, которая раздирала изнутри, стараясь когтями проделать дыру в груди и вырваться наружу. Чувствовал, как выл волк и царапал внутренности, кусая их уже тупыми клыками. Тянулся... К тому, кого не вернуть, к тому, кого он бесконечно любил, но не успел сказать об этом. К тому, кто теперь был мертв. 

　　И вновь сжатое тисками горло до боли, пелена перед глазами и одышка. То, что не должен был чувствовать оборотень. Его преследовало ощущение, будто он каждый день носил в кармане у сердца цветок аконита. Он задыхался. Жил в двух перманентных состояниях. Днем — существование без чувств, оболочка без души, педаль газа в пол и глубокие царапины от когтей на коже руля. Ночью — повторяющийся кошмар и пробуждение в холодном поту, сопровождающееся сжатым тисками горлом и невозможностью дышать. 

　　А затем пришли головные боли. Сначала были короткие вспышки, на которые Хейл мотал головой, и они исчезали. Но с каждым днем они становились все дольше, и в какой-то момент боль не прекратилась. Тогда ему пришлось с ней жить. Дерек даже был благодарен ей за то, что он мог хоть что-то чувствовать. Снова.

***

　　Иногда он останавливался на обочине, доставал дрожащими руками сигарету из помятой пачки и закуривал. Это не было попыткой убить себя раньше времени — к сожалению, от этого он не мог умереть. Сигарета позволяла ему занять руки, а дым — замылить взгляд, позволить себе поверить, что это не тонкая пелена слез, которые было невозможно сморгнуть, а просто едкий никотиновый смог. Но спустя пару минут сигарета заканчивалась, а он садился в машину и ехал дальше, чтобы найти свою смерть. 

　　Эти скитания могли продолжаться вечность, но судьба или несуществующий Господь наконец-то повернули удачу в сторону Дерека, который и так уже почти высох. Из оцепенения его выдернули громкие выстрелы, свист пуль и визг шин по асфальту. Когда он мешком вывалился на землю с водительского сидения, то почувствовал режущий ноздри запах аконита и увидел тонкую, уже почти завершенную полосу пепла рябины вокруг его изрешеченной пулями машины. И лица, искаженные кровожадными ухмылками. Лица охотников, которым было плевать на то, кто он — для них он был всего лишь Омегой, отбившейся от стаи, оставившей свой дом далеко позади. Их смех буквально кричал о том, что Дерек сделал это зря. Он и сам понимал, какую ошибку он совершил. Но его это не волновало, он ждал этой встречи.

　　Впервые за долгое время волк замер, переставая грызть органы, замер и развернул свою окровавленную морду в сторону тех, от кого несло порохом и волчьей отравой. Зверь зарычал, заставляя Дерека полыхнуть алыми радужками, и показать, что он не Омега. Насладиться страхом, который промелькнул в глазах людей, когда они поняли, кто перед ними. 

　　И тогда оборотень рванул, не давая людям и секунды на размышления. Переступая черту и посылая к черту свою правильность и нежелание убивать. Сейчас он хотел крови, хотел залить кровью все: землю, тела и себя самого. Кровавая пелена застлала глаза, наконец, заменив собой пелену слез. Тело двигалось бесконтрольно, а разум маячил где-то далеко, на грани безумия. Дерек чувствовал, как его когти разрывали чью-то шею, слышал, как останавливались сердца, как ломались хрупкие человеческие позвонки, и на землю лилась бордовая кровь. Хаос, страх, боль, килотонны боли обрушивались на волка, который впал в ярость, нарастающую с каждой минутой. И ему было плевать. Хейл хотел услышать не это. Он хотел слышать не крики боли и отчаяния, хотел чувствовать не ярость и боль. Он хотел услышать... 

　　Идущие фоном мысли прервал громкий выстрел, который осел на перепонках оставшихся в живых людей. Испуганный мальчишка, державший дрожащими руками дробовик, смотрел на упавшее на землю тело Альфы и тонкую струйку голубого дыма, выходящего из дула оружия. Паренек на всю жизнь запомнил эту картину. Трупы, кровь и алые глаза напротив, потерявшие за мгновение свою искру, остекленевшие. 

　　А Дерек, наконец, провалился в долгожданную тьму. Жаль, что не успел сказать "спасибо" тому, кто, несмотря на весь страх, смог убить его.

***

　　Он всегда думал, что после смерти нет ничего. Что это конец, что остановившееся сердце означает прекратившуюся жизнь. Но...

　　— Дерек, вставай, ну давай же, Дерек! Вставай! — Знакомый голос с истеричными нотками прорывался, словно сквозь толщу воды. 

　　Хейл услышал то, без чего медленно угасал, колеся по миру последние несколько месяцев, услышал нужный ему голос. Но не верил. Не мог верить. Все казалось сном, пока он не почувствовал резкую боль в скуле, по которой прилетел мощный удар кулаком. И резко вдохнул, распахивая глаза и сталкиваясь взглядом с глазами напротив, с карамельной радужкой, полной паники и слёз. Его встретил тихий смех Стайлза, вперемешку со всхлипами, а затем слишком крепкие объятия для подростка. 

　　— Где мы? — Вдох без тисков на горле и объятия. Крепкие, не дающие убежать. 

　　— Не важно. — Стайлз помотал головой, давая понять, что он, и правда, не знал о том, где они сейчас находились. — Главное, что мы вместе.

　　— Главное, что мы вместе, — Дерек тихо повторил фразу, чувствуя, как в груди разлилось бесконечное тепло, как патока, окутывая его сердце. Чувствуя, как волк свернулся калачиком глубоко внутри и замер, прекращая выть и скрести грудную клетку. — И все же?

　　Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и выпутался из цепких рук, глядя прямо в глаза Дереку. Посмотрел на него так, будто хотел сказать что-то очень важное, склонил голову, сжимая руками ладони оборотня, и произнес:

　　— Все псы попадают в рай, Хмуроволк, — а затем рассмеялся, заставляя волка утонуть в своем смехе и наблюдая за привычно хмурым Дереком, с которым они, наконец, были вместе.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
